The Training Core component of the Export project will function as the responsible mechanism for implementing programs designed to increase the numbers of racial/ethnic minorities in health disparities research. This Training Core links directly to the Research and Outreach Cores of the proposed Export Center. It builds on the research and expertise available at the partnering institutions, Clemson University and Voorhees College, as well as on the extensive collaborative network available to the partners. The specific aims of the Training Core are to: * Develop, implement, and evaluate research activities related to conducting collaborative health disparities research at Clemson University and Voorhees College. * Provide cultural competency and diversity training for students and faculty at partnering institutions. * Increase the numbers of investigators from racial/ethnic minority backgrounds engaged in health disparities research. The number of racial/ethnic minorities in health professions and science-based disciplines has remained an endemic problem. During the past twenty years, a number of minority training programs and other initiatives funded by NIH and other federal and private organizations have resulted in increases in both the number and percentage of science doctorates earned by underrepresented minorities. The strategic partnership between Clemson University and Voorhees College will support the Training Core in activities designed to facilitate research career development for racial/ethnic minorities as well as research opportunities focusing on eliminating health disparities. This goal will be achieved through existing programs as well as effective use of resources available through the linkages and collaborations established by the partners.